The Puzzling Heart
by CrystalPhoenix9
Summary: Vincent is in his Turks days! Along with a girl that know a little about happiness but a lot about sadness. The rest of the information is in this story! Review please! I really appreciate it! :D T just for kiss
1. Secretary

**This is my second fanfiction, so please be easy on me. Okay, this fanfiction is about Vincent, who is in his Turk days. I even put in Sephiroth and others in here; I even dropped Vincent's age a bit. Why? This story is just totally made up by me, so that's why. This might not make so much of a sense, but well, enjoy it. The Final Fantasy VII characters are belonged to their rightful owner, but Violet belongs to me, so, don't get confused, okay? Enjoy! :D Oh, don't forget to review. Thanks! :D **

Violet sits alone in her office; finishing the last of her paperwork that was in a big stack on her desk. Her front hair was on the paper as she looks down at the paper. She sighed in relief after writing the last few words. Being a Turk was very hard for her. She stretched her back as soon as she stood up. She looks at the clock; it was exactly 2:00 P.M.

"Time to have lunch!" she exclaimed happily inside her little mind. She placed the paper that she worked on before on the other stack of papers that she finished before. She walks towards the door, closes it and locks it before she headed off to the cafeteria.

She places her long front hair behind her shoulder. Her short hair at the back was in layers blown softly as she walked. Her hair was shiny black with several dark brown colors. Her name tag was place at her left side of the pocket on her coat. Her pant fits her perfectly and her shoes were shiny and clean.

Several minutes later, she arrived at the cafeteria. The cafeteria was crowded with woman and girls. She wondered why but she found the answer as soon as she looked at a certain table full of handsome gentlemen. They were, Sephiroth, Genesis, Angeal, Zack, Cloud and also Vincent, the man that she secretly adored.

She went into the lunch line and ordered a cheese sandwich and a bottle of apple juice. She sat down at the only empty table at the corner of the cafeteria. She glanced over at the table where the 6 gentlemen were sitting. The girls that are near to them were talking to them with excitement. She felt a bit of jealousy but ignored it.

She unwrap her sandwich and was about to takes a bite when someone talks to her.

"Hey, V! How's it going?" Violet looks up and saw Reno standing next to her.

"Hey, Reno. Nothing much, I'm just having my lunch." Violet smiles at Reno. "Did you take yours yet?"

"Yeah, I already did. I came here because I want to order a drink, but then, I saw you, so I thought of saying hi first." He then smiles at her back. She then took a bite from her sandwich and chew on it.

"The director is giving you a hard time, huh? I saw that pile of paperwork on your table yesterday. It looks like a real pain in the neck, huh?"said Reno.

"Yeah, sort of. It's hard to be his secretary. But, I'm fine now, since I'm finished with all of the papers" Violet replies.

"WHOAH! Really? Wow, your awesome. You really are the right person to be his secretary" Reno said as he flashes his white perfect teeth. "Got to go, Rude's gonna be mad if I don't get him his drink soon. So, see yah, V!" he said while standing up and waves at her.

"See you, Reno." Violet waves at him back. She looks at the time and quickly, but with manner, finishes her lunch. She took the trash and throws it in the garbage bin. She looked behind her and saw the gentlemen stood up and was leaving. Some of the girls were whimpering, but some were following the gentlemen.

She looked at them and left after several seconds. She went back to her office and puts the papers in a box. She then carries it to the director's, Tseng, room. She knocks on the door gently. She heard a manly voice saying "Come in" and entered in.

"Excuse me, director. I brought the paper works that you gave me" she said as she puts the box gently on his desk.

"Thank you, Violet. You really did worked hard didn't you? I never had any secretary as good as you" Tseng replied as he stands up. "But, do you mind if I ask you another favor?"

"Not at all, director"

"You see, we have an order from the President that he wants you to help and guard Professor Hojo" Tseng looks at Violet. "The president really is impressed by your work with the papers and thinks that you are the perfect person for the task."

Violet looks at him and was very speechless.

"Listen, Violet, I want to talk to you, not as a director and his secretary, but as friends" he rests his hand on her shoulder.

"But, Tseng! I don't like him! He's a maniac! Why in the other hundred Turks, why am I chosen?"

"Because the president believes that your intelligent is as brilliant as a scientist. And Professor Hojo is working on something that needs that kind of extra intelligent"

"T..Tseng…" Violet looks down at the floor.

"Violet, I'm sorry, there's nothing I can do. If he does anything that is inappropriate, tell me right away, okay?"

Violet was saddened and angry, but she pushed that feelings away and she has to fulfill that task. "O..okay, Tseng… I'll do it."

"That's my girl" he smiles and gives her a small hug. Violet smiles back because only Tseng's hug can cure her sadness quickly. Tseng, Reno, Rude and Elena were her only best friends in Shin-ra. Only they know how to make her happy.

She closes the door gently behind her and lies at the door. She pushes her front hair backwards and sighs silently. She walks back towards her office. She bumps into someone when she nearly reached her office. She looks at the person and about to apologize when her words stuck at her throat.

"Owh, sorry there" he looks at her.

"Vi..Vincent.." Violet blushes really red. "No… I'm the one who should be apologizing."

"Well, it's okay" Vincent said as he smiled. Violet blushed at his words and smiled back.

"Have a nice day" he said and walks towards Tseng's office.

"Uh..uh… y..you too…." she looks back at him as soon as he walks. She then smiled to herself and held the shoulder where she bumped into him.

At her apartment.

She flops down in her bed and puts the blanket over her. She then looks at the ceiling and thinks about what the conversation she and Tseng had during the day:

(The conversation)

"You will now have an office that is near to the lab that Professor Hojo is working in. This way it should be easier for you" he said.

"Does that mean it would be farther away from yours, Reno's, Rude's and Elena's office?" Violet asked with whimpering voice.

"I'm sorry Violet. He also mentioned about that in the e-mail" Tseng said as he tries to avoid from hearing her whimpering voice.

"It's okay Tseng. There's nothing you can do" said Violet as she flashes a sad smile. Tseng looks at her with apologetic eyes.

"I will come and visit you when I have time, okay?"

"How about me visiting you when I have time? Is that okay?" said Violet as she looks at him.

"Yeah, you can also do that" Tseng said with a smile. "You can start bringing anything you want from your original office. This task is not going to take forever. It will only last until Professor Hojo done with several experiments, okay?"

"Okay!" said Violet with a warm smile.

(End of it)

Violet sighed slowly and looks at the pictures next to her bed. She looks at the picture where there is a woman, a man and herself when she was going in her Turks uniform, several minutes before she headed for Midgar. The woman and man were her parents. She smiled at the picture. She then looks at the second picture next to it. It was a picture of Reno, Rude Tseng, Elena and herself in front of the 7th Heaven bar. She smiled again in that picture because they all looked so happy in there.

She looks at the ceiling again, thinking of what should she say when she meets with Professor Hojo. While she was thinking, she started to drift to sleep slowly.


	2. Slavery Begins

**2****nd**** Chapter! So, please enjoy~**

She was walking down a narrow hallway with a small box in her hands. It was quite dark but she can still see her way through the hallway. She stopped in front of a door. She sighed quietly and turns the knob of the door. She entered in the room and looks around to inspect it.

She places the box on the desk nearby and pulls the things inside from it out. She puts the things in order on the table and then sits on the chair. She looks around the room; it was quite dusty, and the air in it was damp. The light on the ceiling shone perfectly and the view from the window is quite beautiful.

She glances at the clock; it's 8:50A.M. She sighed, stands up and pushes the chair in the desk. She then went off to the lab where Professor Hojo is working in.

Several minutes later.

She punches in the security number, which Tseng gave to her, next to the metal door. The security lock gave a small beep and opens the door. She entered in and saw Professor Hojo was focused in something. He looked at Violet and then asked her with an annoying voice:

"Are you the girl that the president recommended to me? You don't look tough, though"

Violet was annoyed a bit inside but she pushed it away and said:

"Yes, I am Violet Ryan, your new guardian and helper. Nice to meet you Professor" she smiled at him.

"Um, yes, yes. Now you are to finish the paperwork over there for me" he said while pointing at the table with 2 stacks of papers. "You can do these papers back at your office. Take that device that is located on the table, I will call you whenever I need you, now off you go!"

Violet was really annoyed inside but she pushed that feeling away again and does as she told. She took the stacks of papers one by one and took them to her room. She takes the device that looks close to a phone and places it in her pocket. She places the papers on the floor next to her desk. She then divides them into four piles and took the first one pile and places them on her desk. She then works through it slowly.

Several minutes after doing the second pile, the device rang. She picks it up.

"Violet! Come here this instant!" and there was a click at the end of the line.

She sighed and went to the lab. She entered in and saw Professor Hojo was handing her something.

"Give this to Dr. Crescent! At once!"

"Dr. … Crescent? I'm sorry, Professor, but I don't know where she is" Violet said with a puzzling look.

"Well you will look for her yourself! Now leave!" he said and continued his work.

"At once, Professor" said Violet and left the lab. She went back into her office and her face was flashed with anger. "He's so mean!" she thought to herself. She then calms herself down and left the office again. She took her phone and calls Tseng.

"Hey, Tseng, do you know where Professor Crescent's lab is? Uh-huh. Yeah. Turn to left? Okay, thanks! Yeah, I'm fine. Okay, bye Tseng" she then cuts the call and goes to the directions that Tseng told her.

Several minutes later.

She arrived in front of a metal door and punches in the same pin number she used before. It gave out a small beep and the door opens. She entered in and saw a beautiful woman standing before her. She was amazed by her beauty. The woman smiled at her and said:

"Can I help you?"

"Uh.. He..here's a paper that Professor Hojo wanted you to have" Violet hands her the paper.

"Oh, brilliant! Thank you very much!" she said happily. "Are you his new assistance? What is your name?"

"Violet, Violet Ryan. Nice to meet you, Dr. Crescent" Violet smiled as she shook her hand.

"Nice to meet you too" she also smiled and gently shook Violet's hand.

"Dr. Crescent? Who is it?" said a voice that Violet knew very well. She was pretty shocked when her guess was right.

"Oh, it's just Professor Hojo's new assistance" Dr. Crescent smiles sweetly at him.

"Miss Ryan, this is Vincent Valentine, my guardian" she tells Violet.

"Oh, you're the girl that I bumped into yesterday. This makes the second time me meeting you, nice to meet you, Miss Ryan" he held out his hand to shake hers.

"Ni..nice to meet you to, Mister Valentine" said Violet as she shakes his hand and smiled. The device in her pocket rang. She took it and answers it. There was a voice that is close to a shout from the device.

"Yes, Professor. Yes, I will be right there… Yes, Professor…" she closes the phone and smiled sadly at Dr. Crescent.

"I apologize, I really want to talk with you more, but I have to go now" Violet said with an apologetic look.

"It's okay. But it is nice meeting you. Good luck" Dr. Crescent said with a smile.

"Have a nice day, Dr. Crescent, Mister Valentine" Violet said as she closes the door.

She walks towards Professor Hojo's lab with a sigh. She then enters in the lab and was greeted by a flying pen, but she managed to avoid it.

"You fool! It doesn't take a whole lot time to just come here! Now, go buy me some coffee, better make it fast or next time, you will have a book stuck in your face! Leave!" he said with anger and resume to his work.

"At once, Professor" said Violet and left. She was really mad that she went off and running towards the cafeteria. She stopped when she reached the cafeteria. She went into the line and ordered a coffee. While she was waiting, someone touches her shoulder.

"Yo, V! What's up?" she looks at the guy behind her and it was Reno with Rude.

"Reno! Rude! Oh, you have no idea how hell it is today" said Violet with a happy voice.

"What happened? Oh, wait, I know, Monkey Hojo, huh? I heard you got assigned in protecting and helping him" Reno said as he sighed.

"Yeah, he asked me to do a lot. I just started today you know, and he treated me as if I had worked with him a long time" Violet said as she paid for the coffee.

"Well, he's like that, what you would expect?" said Rude while walking with her and Reno.

"*sigh* Your right Rude, you guys worked with him in a mission before, so you guys know what he's like" said Violet as the three of them stopped in front of the elevator.

"Yeah, but, it's just a one day mission, but you are going to face it for a while, so it's quite a pain" said Reno as he places his hands behind his head.

"Well, yeah, I have to run, before he tries to make a book fly at me again. See you guys" she said while entering the elevator and wave at them. Both Reno and Rude looked at each other with weird expressions. The elevator closes and Reno and Rude left for Tseng's office.


	3. Suffering Days

**So, here's Chapter 3. Just because I don't want to make it long, I will just cut it short and write what happened for a month 2 paragraphs. To you who love Lucrecia Crescent, I know she's nice and all, but just to make the story a bit enjoyable, I made her a bit mean. Sorry if I offended you Lucrecia-Lovers . But, do enjoy! I do not own anything; I just own my character Violet Ryan.**

It's been 1 month and 2 weeks since Violet works with Professor Hojo. Within that month, she was living like a servant that had been dragged by a cart. She had several bruises at her body because of Professor Hojo who likes to throw things at her, some even from him using her as an experiment. She gotten a bit closer to Vincent and her feelings for him grew stronger day by day. But, she found out that Vincent had feelings for Dr. Crescent and she was sad.

She barely even sees Tseng, Reno, Rude or Elena. She visited Tseng once in his office but he was busy. She saw Reno and Rude walking towards the elevator but they didn't say hi to her since they were in a hurry. She did talked to Elena once, but only when Elena was asking her a question. She felt like she was abandoned a bit since she worked for Professor Hojo.

The phone rang on her desk and she answered it. Professor Hojo was screaming at her:

"VIOLET! COME HERE AT ONCE!" and with that, the line was cut off. Violet gave a heavy sigh and went to him. As she entered in, Professor Hojo was yelling at her to sit on the chair.

"Now, sit still, I need to see what happens if I inject in this liquid" he said as he plunges the needle inside her flesh. Violet gasped a bit but then she felt something going around her blood very fast. She felt like her body was all numb and soon before she knew it, she was paralyzed.

"Interesting, very interesting" he said while he records the data in a paper that is attached to a clipboard. He then took a different injection and plunges the needle in Violet's flesh again. Violet went back to normal, but she felt a bit weaker.

Soon after that, someone entered in. It was Dr. Crescent. When Violet was first experimented, she found out that it was Dr. Crescent's, who is also known as Lucrecia, idea of using Violet as the specimen. She thought that Dr. Crescent was nice and sweet, but only in front of her guardian, Vincent. She is secretly in a relationship with Hojo.

"So, how is it? Your experiment" she said as soon after she hugged Hojo.

"It works out perfectly fine" he said. "Now, Violet, leave at once. Oh, and don't forget to finish the paper works and make sure it is nice. I want the president to impress with 'my' work" he then laughed with his monkey way.

"Ye..Yes, Professor" Violet then left. She was pretty sad with her life in Shin-ra right now. All she wanted to do is to go home to her family. She hasn't contacted them in a while. She went back at her office and glances at the clock; it was 4:58P.M. She packs up her bag and puts away everything. She opens her front door and bumped into Hojo and Lucrecia.

"Where are you going, Violet?" said Hojo in an angry tone.

"It's already 5P.M., Professor. It's time for me to go home" she said.

"Nonsense! You are not going home until you finish every last papers on your table!" he said while pointing at 10 more papers on her desk.

"But—"

"Do as he says, Violet, you don't want to upset your Professor, don't you?" said Lucrecia with a chuckle and then they both went off. She stared at blank space for couple of minutes, gives out a sigh and went back inside. She sat down on the desk again and finishes off the paperwork on her table.

After several hours, she stretches her back and looks at the clock; it was 8:47P.M. She took her cell phone and dial in her parent's house phone. No one picked up the first time. She called them again. Still no answer. She then called the third time. No answer. She gives out a sigh and pack up. On the way back, she was worried about her parents. "Where could they be?" she thought for a while.

She unlocks the door to her apartment and places her bag on the couch and plops herself on it. She looks up at the ceiling and thought of what happened. She worked with Hojo, who treats her badly, she loved Vincent, but he loves Lucrecia (who is secretly cheating him with Hojo), her best friends never talked to her, and her family is worrying her. She was very unlucky.

She sighed and went off to change her clothes. After several minutes, she went to the kitchen and cooked herself some rice. She ate silently. While she was washing the dishes, she looks at the clock. It was 9:30P.M. already. She wipes her hand on the towel and went off to the house phone.

She once again dials in her parent's house phone number. No one picks up still. She called them again. No answer still. After several of no answers, she gave up and went off to bed. She tosses and turns with an uneasy feeling. She looks at the picture of her parents and took it.

"Where are you guys?" she said while touching both of her parent's in the picture. She places the picture next to her pillow and fell asleep slowly.

The next day, she received an e-mail about an important Turks meeting in the afternoon. She works non-stop during the morning to finish the job early so that she can go to the meeting. "I finally got to meet with Reno, Rude, Elena and Tseng!" she said happily in her heart. It was already 11:50A.M. She finished the last few words on the paper. It was a perfect time to move to the meeting.

She leaves her office and went off to the meeting. She was suddenly cut off by Hojo.  
"Violet, I need you in here now" he said to her.

"But, Professor, I have a meeting to attend to" she said while looking at him.

"You don't talk back to me when I told you to come in here!" he said as he picks her up by her collar.

"Ye..Yes, Professor. I apologize" she said with a worrying voice.

"Now come in!" he said as he puts her down.

It was already 1:30P.M. when Violet runs into the meeting place. The room was empty, except for Tseng.

"Ts..Tseng…." Violet said with a worrying voice. He looks at Violet.

"Violet, you didn't show up during the meeting. I really am upset"

"Tseng, I apologized! I was trying to but Pro—"

"Violet, enough. This is the third time you didn't attend to a very important meeting. I cannot allow that to happen again" he said as he looks at her. "You are no longer my secretary, Violet."

Tseng's words really made her shocked.

"Wh..What?" she said with questioning look. "Tse..Tseng?"

"You can no longer call me Tseng, you are to call me director, and we are now not friends anymore, just a director and a normal Turk. Understand?" he said and left the room, leaving Violet stoned in the room. She was holding her tears back from pouring down.

She snapped back to reality as soon as the phone rang. She answered it.

"Yes..Yes, Professor. I..I understand, I'm on my way…" she closes the phone and went off to the lab. When she arrived at the lab, Lucrecia was talking with Hojo.

"Ah, good Violet. Now take this paper work and finish it in your office. Now go on, shoo!" he said. Violet took the papers and brought them to her office. She took some of the papers and works on it. She heard footsteps from outside of the door. She ignored it and continued with her work.

After several hours, she was finished with her work and looks at the time. It was nearly 9:00P.M. She packs up and leaves the room. She left the Shin-ra building and headed towards to her apartment. On the way, she bumped into Vincent.

"Hey, Violet. How are you?" he said to her.

"Hey, Vincent. Pretty okay... How about you?" she said and managed to smile at him. They both walks towards the apartment together.

"Well, I'm great. Lucrecia and I had lunch together in the garden. It was pretty great" he said smiling happily. She looks at him. She smiled at him and then stared straight ahead.

"Hey, Vincent, is it okay if I tell you something?" Violet finally said after several minutes of silent.

"What is it?" he said looking at her.

"Er… Please don't be mad, but I think Lucrecia is cheating on you" she said looking away. Vincent fell silent.

"What makes you think of that?" he said, demanding answer from her.

"Well, don't you ever think why Lucrecia kept on coming to Hojo's lab?" she said looking at him.

"She said it's for business" he said it to her, protecting his Lucrecia.

"I know that Vincent, but she didn't let you come with her, didn't she? Doesn't that sounds like sh—"

"Listen, Violet. If you hate Lucrecia and trying to make her look bad in front of me, it doesn't work okay? I love her and she loves me, nothing else. You don't get into my business with her okay? I always thought of you as a nice girl and all, but I never thought that you would do this. You are annoying. Goodbye, Violet" said Vincent as he walks towards his side of the apartment.

Violet was left there alone, her feet glued to the ground. The sky started to rumble. She looks up in the sky. It started to drizzle. She then sped towards her side of the apartment. She unlocks the door and then closes it. She saw a letter next to her feet. She picks it up and places it on the table.

After an hour of changing the clothes and eating, she tore the letter open and read through it. Her face went pale, her legs shook, and her body feels weak and trembling. Her eyes were bursting into tears and soon after that, she was crying like mad. She fell to the ground hugging herself tightly, places her face to the ground. Next to her was the letter that was mentioning of her parent's death.


	4. Cruel Experiments

**Here's Chapter 4. Please review it~ ^^ I would really, really appreciate it! :D Thanks!**

Her world seems upside down now. She could no longer feel the happiness that she felt several months ago. She lost the 4 people that were important to her; Tseng, her parents and Vincent. She also lost Reno, Rude and Elena. She bumped into them on the way out of her apartment. She wanted to greet them, but instead, the three of them scurried away quickly.

Her face shows no emotion; her heart is heavy and cold. Her body seemed weaker than before; her eyes were puffy from crying all night long. She walked silently towards her office. Several minutes after entering her office, her phone rang. She answered it. It was Hojo:

"Violet Ryan! Come in here at once!"

"Yes, Professor"

She entered the room, finding Lucrecia and Hojo hugging each other. He injects her with a substance and signaled her to enter a large glass container. Without hesitation, she enters it. Soon, after that, water began pouring inside the glass container. Violet was worried and started look at Hojo who was writing something on the clipboard that he had in his hand.

Violet holds her breath as the water was now over her face. She was now running out of it. She started to panic but her body suddenly went stiff. She can no longer hold her breath any longer. Soon, everything went black.

She then woke up by the sound of metal door opening. She was still in the water; she looked around and found herself breathing underwater. She looks at her hand and found her fingers were attached together by something that is stretchable; something like a fish would have. She touches her neck and looks into the reflection of the glass container; it was gills.

She started to panic a little, until she saw a figure standing right in front of the glass container; it was Vincent. She rubs her eyes; thinking that the water makes her eyes blurry, but, the figure is still Vincent. She then saw Lucrecia going towards him and started hugging his shoulders.

He looked at her and started ask her questions that Violet can't hear. She turned around and found Hojo in the back, writing on a piece of paper. He then goes to the computer and type in something; the water in the container slowly drained away leaving Violet gasping. Several moments after that, all the water disappeared and Violet transforms back to human slowly. The glass container's door opened; making Violet crashes on the ground. She gasped and coughed; her clothes were also soaked.

"This is brilliant! I made a new weapon! Hahahahahahaha!" exclaimed Hojo happily.

"Yes, Professor. You really are brilliant!" said Lucrecia, praising him. Vincent was speechless; he kept on looking at Violet, who was struggling to get up. Violet looked up at him and then she looked away and tries to get up with the last of her energy that she had.

"Owh, now that I remembered, Lucr—I mean, Dr. Crescent, would you mind following me to the Crystal Forest? I heard there are excellent and amazing plants and animals there, which would be brilliant for my next experiment!" said Hojo as he looks at Lucrecia.

"I would love too! But, I have to bring my Vincent along since he's my bodyguard" said Lucrecia as she looks at Vincent who are now in the conversation with them.

"No matter, I will also have to bring this specimen, Violet, with me; along with 4 other Turks. They will come in handy when I want to look for something. Now Violet, go back to your work at once! We will start the journey tomorrow" he said as he turns around and faces the computer again.

Violet stood up and was shivering violently. She limped slowly towards the door; passing both Lucrecia and Vincent without a glance. She then left the room and went into her office. She slumps herself on the chair and rests her head on the back of the chair. She took a few deep breathes and places her hand on her forehead.

"What a 'great' life I have" she thought to herself. She stares at the ceiling blankly. She soon heard several footsteps outside her office. "That sounded like 4 people are walking, maybe it's the Turks he was talking about" she guessed. She then rolls her sleeves up, and started to continue her work as if nothing happened to her.

Several hours into working, she started to stretch her back. Her clothes dried quickly than she thought it would be. She glances at the clock; it was 4:55P.M. She sighed silently and her stomach started to grumble. She had forgotten about lunch. She sighed again and packs her things up.

She then leaves the room and locks it. She heard some people coming towards her direction and looks at them. It was her ex-best friends, Tseng, Reno, Rude and Elena. Vincent was also there. She looked at them and they looked at her back. There was an awkward silent fell in the narrow hallway.

She then smiled weakly, turned around and speed walking towards the exit. She hadn't realized that her tears were streaming down when she started to run towards her apartment. She covers her mouth with her hand and runs faster and faster. She took the stairs instead of the elevator. She slammed her door shut and slid down on the door. She held her forehead and hugged her legs. After several minutes, she stood up and took a bath. She cooked something for herself. Instead of eating it, she stared at the food.

She suddenly felt dizzy and her chest started to hurt badly. She coughed violently and fell from the chair. She managed to use her hand to break the fall. All she can see around her is darkness. As she cough, red liquid started to pour out of her mouth. She can no longer breathe properly; her chest burns really badly. Her body ached; her hands are numb, her feet are soaring, her back starting to get weaker, her head kept on flashing images that shows darkness in her mind and she can't stop coughing blood. She can no longer hold any of those pains and pass out.


	5. Missing

**Here's the 5****th**** one and the next one might be the last, so hopefully you can stay with me~ Oh, don't forget to review~ Thanks! **

She woke up by the sound of her ringing phone. She stood up; her feet are trembling, her hands are cold, her head is heavy and her back is soar. She went to the phone as fast as she can and picked it up. It was Hojo.

"Violet Ryan, where are you? I need you to pack my things up for today's journey! COME HERE AT ONCE!" and with that, the phone line was cut off. Violet stared at the phone and then looked at the clock; it was 8:00A.M.

Without waiting any longer, she went rushing to the bathroom and took a bath quickly. She then put on her uniform and her name tag. She also packed up several things for the short trip; books, pens, plastics, water bottle, her purse, gun which she strapped it at her waist and ammos. She also didn't forget to bring First Aid Kit.

She then rushed towards the door, but before she went out, she looked inside the kitchen. She saw blood smeared on the carpet and the chair was misplaced. She ignored it and went off running towards the lab as fast as she can.

Several minutes later, she arrived at the lab. When she entered, 7 people were in there. She stopped cold on the entrance as she looked at the 4 Turks that were coming with them; it was her ex-best friends Tseng, Reno, Rude and Elena. She looked down until Hojo yelled at her:

"WHERE HAVE YOU BEEN? I'VE BEEN WAITING HERE! PACK MY THINGS UP!"

"Ye..Yes, Professor…" she said while dropping her bag on the corner of the room. She then packed in things like test tubes, notebooks, pens, and plastics for specimens, and several more. She then took the bag with her. Hojo looked at her and then looked at Lucrecia and nodded.

"Okay, let's go now" Hojo said, leading the way. "Dr. Crescent, please walk with me, the rest of you, walk behind us"

"Yes, of course, Professor. Vincent, please stay behind me" Lucrecia said, flashing a fake smile to him, but of course, Vincent fell for it.

"Oh, Violet, you are to go to behind me. Quickly! Don't make me wait!" Hojo said while walking.

"Ye...Yes, Professor" she said and went behind him. They all walked silently except for Hojo and Lucrecia to the roof top where the helicopter was being readied by another Turk. They all entered the helicopter and Reno was flying the helicopter.

Several hours into flying, Violet's chest started to hurt again. She clutches her chest and bends her back a bit. She exclaimed in pain silently. She felt dizzy one more time and thinking that the pains like last night's might come back.

She took a tissue that she packed just before she went outside the lab and coughed on it. She looked at it and was shocked with the red liquid smeared on it. She looked around; to make sure no one was looking. She put away the tissue in her pocket and acted as if nothing happened.

The burn in her chest did not stop until they arrive at the place. They all walked out at the same time, but Violet was the last since she was trying to pull herself together. She stood up and followed them. Hojo yelled at her to give him his things. She rushed towards him and gave him the bag.

Violet looked all around her. Somehow that place looks familiar to her. Hojo then ordered everyone to look for the objects at certain places, while Hojo and Lucrecia went to look for the specimens somewhere else. Violet was ordered to look for plants deeper in the forest, alone.

Violet obeyed the order and went deeper into the forest. She then looked around to find any weird looking plants that can be Hojo's "brilliant" experiment. She then found a very beautiful looking flower and took a closer look at it. The flower is really pure white. When she touched it, the color changes, it turned into violet.

She was amazed by the changing color of it. She looked at it for awhile. She then didn't have the heart to take the plant and decided to leave it so it can be with its nature friends. She then moved deeper into the forest. Soon after going deeper in the woods, she then realizes that she was not alone.

The sky went dark and rain started to fall down slowly as she walks faster, but the feeling of she's being hunted still does not escape her. Suddenly, something pounces on her from the bushes. She took her gun and releases the bullet.

At the rest of the group…

"Haaah! I'm tired… I want a rest…" Reno said while he flopped down on the ground. Rude nodded to him and he sat down. Elena, who was also tired rest under the tree.

"Why does Hojo needed us to do his job?" Elena complaint as she sighed.

"It's the Turk's job. But I still don't understand why does he need me, the director of the Turk?" Tseng said while he lays his back against the tree that Elena is resting under. Vincent who was being silent the whole time said:

"I'm going to look for Professor Hojo and Dr. Crescent. I'll be back" and with that, he vanished inside the forest. Vincent went to the place where Hojo and Lucrecia promised to be if he was looking for them. When he arrived, he stopped cold.

Vincent did not believe of what he is seeing. "Lucrecia and Hojo… are kissing each other?" He thought to himself. He rubbed his eyes, but surely, the two figures kissing each other are still the same.

"D...Dr. Crescent?" Vincent said as he steps out into the open field. Lucrecia broke the kiss and looked at Vincent.

"Vi…Vincent? What are you doing here?" Lucrecia said while going towards him slowly.

"Wh…Why?" Vincent said, demanding answers from her.

"It's not what you think Vincent! Ple..Please understand said Lucrecia as she touches his shoulder. Vincent pulled away from her.

"Get away from me. Violet was right about you cheating me. I should have listened to her" he said while looking at Lucrecia. "It's over Lucrecia, between us."

Lucrecia twitches a bit when Vincent said Violet's name. The sky suddenly went dark and rain falls down slowly. Vincent looks up the sky.

"Vincent, please don't do this to me… I love you and I need you… Don't believe Violet… She's merely trying to get your attention…" Lucrecia said to him, but Vincent looked away from her.

"I'm going back to the helicopter" at that instance, they heard a sound of shooting. Vincent was shocked and ran towards the other Turks, leaving Lucrecia and Hojo behind. He met with the rest of the Turks except for Violet in the middle of the forest.

"Hey, what was that sound?" Reno asked, wondering.

"I don't know. I thought it might be coming from you guys, but it seems not" said Tseng to Vincent.

"Hey, where's Violet?" Vincent asked and they all fell into silence.

"Ignore that girl, let's go back to the helicopter, we will get soaked" said Hojo from behind followed by Lucrecia.

"But, we can't ignore Violet!" said Elena begging Tseng to not leave Violet.

"We have to look for her for the moment! Reno, Rude stay with the professors, Vincent, Elena and I will go look for h—" suddenly the guns shot sounds started again and this time it's quite loud.

"That might be her!" Vincent said rushing towards the sound but stopped by Lucrecia.

"Vincent, please stay with me… Don't leave me alone!"

"Get away from me…" Vincent said, giving her a glare and went off. Elena and Tseng were confused but then ignored the situation and followed Vincent.

When they arrived at a huge and empty field, there was no one there, except for a dead beast. There were several puddles of blood on the ground but it doesn't belong to the beast. Vincent looked around and was worried.

"VIOLET! WHERE ARE YOU?" Vincent shouted, but silence was the answer.

"VIOLET!" he shouted again, but his answer was silence still. Tseng looked around and found traces of blood leading inside the forest. They all followed the traces of blood but when they enter the forest, the traces of blood were washed away by the rain.

"VIOLET! Where are you?" Vincent said, with full of guilt.

"VIOLET!" Tseng and Elena helped him calling her. "VIOLET! PLEASE ANSWER US!"

Silence befalls on them. Elena suddenly gotten the urge to cry and shuddered, Tseng looks down and guilt cloaks him. Vincent, he looked straight ahead, feeling guiltier than he ever had.

"Co…come on, you gu..guys… We still need to find her… Don't put in negative thoughts…" Vincent looked down and before he knew it, he was crying. The rain covers his tears.

They all stood there in silence, knowing nothing of what happened to Violet…


	6. Memories

Several years after that day, Vincent quitted from being a Turk. Tseng, Reno, Rude and Elena did the same and the five of them went to the village that was near the scene where they last time saw Violet. They discovered that the village was Violet's hometown.

Every time someone says something about the color violet, Vincent would be pained a little. Vincent's hair has grown longer than before. Tseng is also the same. Reno, Rude and Elena are still the same from before; no change at all, except for their heart that is.

Tseng is now working as the assistance manager in a tailor shop. Elena worked as a waitress in a café. Reno and Rude are part time house builders while Vincent is a waiter a Restaurant. They all were trying to forget about the sad memory but the more they try to forget, the more they remember about it.

They all met in Vincent's restaurant to have a talk.

"Man, how many years has it been?" Reno said as he slid down the chair.

"I don't really care about this…" Elena said as she puts her head on the table.

"You guys are quite childish…" Rude said, placing his elbow on the table.

Tseng and Vincent listened to them quietly. They all went silent for a moment. Reno broke the silent by saying:

"I remember the first time I saw Violet:

**-Reno's first meeting Violet (Reno's POV)- **

"ARGH! I HATE STUDYING!" I said while I slid down the chair. "Why does Tseng made me study these things before I can be a pilot? This is ridiculous!" I read through the book once again and I still could not get what it meant.

"That's it, I give up. I can never be a pilot like this!"

"Hey, what's wrong?" a mysterious but sweet voice came from behind me. I looked behind me and saw a girl, the same age or younger than me smiling at me.

"Oh, I just don't get this book at all… It drives me crazy" I said to her, turning my attention to the book once again.

"Maybe I can help?" she said, while sitting down across from me. I looked at her and give her a grin.

"Sure! I really need help to understand this!" She then explained me the concept of the book and all the other things. Several hours later, I finally finished learning the concept of flying.

"Thanks so much! I couldn't have done it without you!" I said happily.

"No problem" she said smiling sweetly at me again. I stood up and was about to exit the library when I realize, I don't know her name.

"Hey, what's your name?" I asked, before she stands up and leave. She looked at me and smiled.

"Violet, Violet Ryan"

**-End of meeting-**

"So, that's basically how I first met her" Reno said with a slight blush.

"Hey! That happened to me too! Can you believe it?" said Elena as she stands up, nearly knocking down the table.

"Really? Woah!" Reno said, grinning at her.

"Amazingly, it happened to me too. I didn't get the book that we were studying before we can be a pilot. She came and explained everything to me" Rude said looking at Reno and Elena.

"Freaky. Hehehe. Oh, how about you guys, dir—I mean Tseng, Vincent?" said Reno.

The three of them looked at Tseng and Vincent who was just listening to their conversation.

"Well, the first time I met Violet was:

**-Tseng's first time meeting Violet-**

I knocked on the door to the Ryan's residence. Their house is at the outskirts of the village. A girl answered the door, which I guess might be the girl that the president was asking for.

"Ma...May I help you?" she said as she looked at me.

"Yes, are you Violet Ryan?" I asked her.

"Yes… that's me. Who are you?" she asked me with a worried look.

"I am Tseng. I'm the director of the Turks in Shin-ra. I was directed by the President to fetch you for Shin-ra today."

"Who is it darling?" a woman's voice coming from the inside.

"It's the Turks, mother. Mr. Tseng, I believed I received a letter from Shin-ra about this. How about you come inside first? It's pretty cold out" she said while offering me to enter. I entered and saw her parents sitting in the living room. Her parents greeted me nicely and offered me to sit down while Violet went to the kitchen to make the tea.

"Mr. and Mrs. Ryan, you know that your daughter has been ordered to join the Turks in Shin-ra" I said as soon as I took a sip from the tea.

"Yes, we were discussing about this several days ago" Mr. Ryan said to me.

"Don't worry about the money, we will pay her a handsome one" I said putting the cup down.

"Yes, we know about this. We were looking for an opportunity to have our daughter work in Shin-ra, so, this is a golden chance, and we are taking it. We are letting our daughter work with you guys. As long as you keep her safe" Mrs. Ryan said while taking a sip from her cup.

"Taking care of people has always been at our best. I will make sure that your daughter feels safe when she works with us" I said to them.

"I'm looking forward to it, Mr. Tseng!" Violet said to me smiling widely.

**-End of meeting-**

"I can still remember her wide smile. It's the most sincere one that I've seen for all of my life" Tseng said, while resting his back on the back of the chair. He and the others then looked at Vincent.

"Well my first meeting with her was:

**-Vincent's first time meeting Violet-**

I was walking with Sephiroth, Angeal, Genesis, Zack and Cloud in the hallway. We were on our way to the training room. I felt that several girls were following us.

"Ahh… these girls love to stalk us, huh?" Zack said to me.

"I even honestly feel a bit annoyed" said Cloud.

"What would you expect? These girls have nothing else to do" said Angeal.

"Hn" I replied to them. Then several moments later we arrived at the elevator. The elevator door opened. There are 2 Turks in there, talking to each other. I recognized one of them, it was Tseng. But I don't know who the girl next to him is.

"Ah, Vincent. Nice timing, this is Violet Ryan, our newbie in Turks" said Tseng to me. Sephiroth and the others turned around to look at us.

"Hi, nice to meet you, I'm Vincent. These are my friends, Sephiroth, Angeal, Genesis, Zack and Cloud" I said to her. She smiled at me. The sweetest smile I had ever seen.

"Nice to meet you too…" she said to me. I saw her a lot since that day, but only see her. I haven't talked to her until I bumped into her on the way to Tseng's office. But in those days of not talking to her, I can't stop thinking about her.

I then saw her again when Lucrecia was introducing her to me. I pretended that I didn't know her but I was happy when I get to see her again.

**-End of meeting-**

Several hours later, Vincent decided to go home. He was the last one to go aside from his manager. He looked up in the sky, he remembered. He was looking for her the night when she went missing. The moon was full.

"So beautiful" he said to himself. He walked towards his small but comfortable house. He stopped right in front of the house. He then walked away and walked into the forest. The cloud covers the moon which makes the surrounding a bit darker.

After several minutes into walking, he stopped at a lake where the waterfall is falling down peacefully. The lake seemed so calm. Suddenly he heard a noise coming behind from the bush he was standing in front.

He walked slowly towards the bush. He peered and saw a figure and an animal. He kept looking at the figure wondering who it is. The figure was stroking the animal's head and it was purring to her stroke.

The animal then suddenly went quiet and looks exactly at Vincent. He hides behind the tree that was near to the bush. The figure turned around to look at what the animal was looking at. Vincent was all quiet until he thinks that the person is not looking at him.

"Who is there?" said the voice that Vincent knew and memorized very well. He quickly turned around and he was right.

"Vi…Violet?" he asked and at that instances the cloud uncovers the moon, revealing the person's face. It looks exactly like Violet's but somehow, more gorgeous.

"Violet? Is… is that really you?" Vincent said, he then rubbed his eyes, and the figure is just the same.

"Vincent? Is that you?" she asked. Without waiting any longer, both of them hugged each other tightly.

"Violet! I thought I lost you! Oh my god, I missed you very much!" he said, feeling tears streaming down his face.

"Vincent… I missed you too!" she said, having tears falling out of her eyes.

"Where have you been? We were all looking for you…" he said as he cups her face.

"Vincent, after I killed the beast, I went to look for a plant that can cure me. I realize that this place was my hometown and stayed. I saw bunch of Turks came and looking for me, but I stayed hidden in my home in the outskirts" she said without stopping. "But now, I can finally see you again without going to Shin-ra."

"Violet… We thought you were dead… I can't stop thinking about you…" he said hugging her again.

"Vincent…" she said with a slight blush "I'm sorry, I know I should h—"

"Sh… No need to talk about the pass now that I have found you, Violet…" he said, placing his index finger at her lips. They both looked at each other for a moment. Vincent then tilted her chin up and kissed her gently on the lips

Violet was a bit shocked but she kissed him back. They both were kissing each other for a while but they broke it when they were out of air.

"I love you…" Vincent said as he cupped his hand on her gorgeous face. Violet looked at him in the eyes and smiled.

"I love you too, Vincent…"

And with that, they both kissed each other again and now that they have found each other, the puzzle for both of their hearts are now complete.

**So that was the last of my chapter. I hope you guys enjoyed it. Please do review. I would really appreciate it… **


End file.
